


A (Sadly) Unforgettable Night...

by WickedMusic96



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: And more of this ship, Based on an idea that some of my mutuals on Tumblr have given me!, M/M, The world needs more Peck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedMusic96/pseuds/WickedMusic96
Summary: Walter Peck just wanted to have a nice, stress free night on the town. He did not expect to wake up hungover, in the arms of a certain parapsychologist, with only a slight memory of what happened the night before.





	A (Sadly) Unforgettable Night...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slimy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slimy/gifts), [misfitcutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitcutie/gifts).



Walter Peck started off his morning on the wrong foot. For starters, he couldn’t find where his shoes were. Or his pants. Or any of his clothing, for that matter. Second, he found himself horribly hungover, head pounding, hair a mess, with only a slight recollection of what had happened the night before.

Third, he found himself wrapped up in the arms of Peter Venkman, also naked, sound asleep, spooning him. 

“... _WHAT IN THE_ **HELL, VENKMAN?!”** Peck screamed, thrashing and attempting to free himself from the man’s grip. The man didn’t seem to hear him, sound asleep. After a few quick shoves and a fast punch to the shoulder and a smack to the head, however, Peter woke up with a groan. “Moth _erf...Peck?!”_  It registered with the other man quickly, and he stared at the business man in shock. “...Oh my god....please tell me I’m having a nightmare and I didn’t actually....we didn’t actually...” 

Peck was too flustered and pissed to deny the other man’s fears of sleeping with one’s own boss, but the mere fact that Peck had somehow let Peter either get him drunk, or take advantage of him, was certainly grounds for termination, or worse, in his eyes. He sputtered and grabbed his discarded boxers from off the floor, hastily pulling them on, searching for the rest of his clothing. “If you drugged me, Venkman, I _will have you not only **fired,** but blacklisted all over town!” _

Peter rolled his eyes, and leaned back in the bed. “Please. I’m just as confused as you are about this situation, Pecker. Besides, why would I want to sleep with _you_  on purpose?” Peck shot him a fast glare, not even caring that he had shrugged his shirt on backwards. “I don’t know. I want to forget about this night as much as I can...and if that means drinking myself into a stupor, _so be it!_ ” he growled, pulling on his socks and his tie. Peter just rolled his eyes again, making no attempt to move from the hotel bed. “I will be seeing you on Monday, Venkman...and if you tell a _soul_  about what has happened here, I will not only fire you, _I will **kill** you_.” “Ouch. At least buy me breakfast first.” Peter ducked as the tissue box on the side dresser came flying by his head, but Peck had already left the room, slamming the door of the hotel in a rush.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The nightclub was loud and a little crowded, but Peck was too drunk to care. He was celebrating a good night of sealing five deals on different clients, having settled on a very nice payment, enough to keep the budget for PCOC afloat for at least another year. He swung back on the shot of whiskey, sliding some more money to the bartender. “On the house...” He smirked, sipping the drink again to the cheers of the people behind him. It was about then that someone had tapped him on the shoulder...and slapped him on the ass. Peck turned a little, the drink making his vision a little fuzzy, not helped by the dark lights and night. What he could see, was a nice head of dark hair, tall, and smiling at him. “That was a nice thing for you to do...how about we toast together...I’m celebrating too. My asshole of a boss just gave us all raises.” Peck chuckled and clinked the glass with the person, who, judging from their stance, was just as tipsy as he was._

_“...What’s a nice man like you doing here?” “Trying to have a good time...just like you...” He smiled at the response, and sipped the drink. “...Say we go somewhere else to celebrate...you for your raise...and me...for mine?” Judging by the other smile on his companion, Peck knew it was a yes._

_“Shall we? I think tonight should be a night to remember for us both...”_


End file.
